


Encaptured

by emiouby



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiouby/pseuds/emiouby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reyna wants to cook dinner for Thanksgiving, but Piper's got other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encaptured

**Author's Note:**

> After about one hundred words, the fic sorta got a mind of it's own. It's probably early for Thanksgiving fic, but I don't mind starting the train. Here's my first smut for PJO. Enjoy!

Piper nearly flew off of her couch when a loud knock ran throughout her apartment. She glanced down briefly, wondering if she should have changed into something more decent than a huge t-shirt and panties, but dismissed the thought. She didn’t plan to be in her clothes for long, anyway. She approached her door and pulled it open, seeing Reyna standing there, her hands filled with grocery bags. Automatically, Piper reached down to take some from her. She grunted as the weight tried to drag her to the floor.

“I don’t remember a Tofurkey being this heavy,” Piper groaned as Reyna walked past her and towards the kitchen. Piper closed the door behind her and followed Reyna, placing the grocery bags on the counter.

“Stop complaining. We’re not having that god awful thing this year. Besides, I’m the one cooking,” Reyna scolded her. She took the ingredients out of the plastic bags with swift hands.

“And I love you for it,” Piper sang with a grin. She walked around to the opposite side of the counter, plopping down on a stool as she watched Reyna take off the labels of some aluminum pans.

Reyna’s straight face cracked into a smile. “I know,” she said.

“So...are you going to let me help?” Piper asked. She leaned forward, placing her elbows on the cold marble surface of her counter and propping up her head with her fists.

“No. You’re not coming anywhere near this dinner until it’s done,” Reyna replied, then changed the subject. “Didn’t you just move into this apartment?” Reyna nodded to the boxes that laid in the corner of Piper’s apartment. “And by just, I mean three months ago.”

“The stuff in there is unimportant. I’ll unpack it when I have to,” Piper said.

“Aren’t those your plates?”

“I’m conserving water,” Piper said, her tone defensive.

“Well, unpack them, because we’re not eating my Thanksgiving dinner on paper plates,” Reyna said.

Piper groaned. She leaped off her stool, but instead of going towards to boxes, she went back into the kitchen and stood behind Reyna. Piper wrapped her hands around Reyna’s waist, pressing her cheek against her girlfriend’s back. Her fingers trailed up her shirt, finding the smooth skin and firm muscles underneath.

“Or...we could do something else…”

Immediately, Reyna stepped away and out of Piper’s grasp.

“No way. If we have to order pizza again because I didn’t get this dinner done on time, I’m never cooking for you again,” Reyna said firmly. She grabbed the bag of rice and ripped it open, then poured it into a plastic container and put it in the sink.

“But that’s what you said last year…” Piper replied.

Reyna said nothing.

“And the year before that…”

“Shut up, McLean.”

“Fine. Let me at least wash the rice for you,” Piper said. She turned on the faucet, letting a skinny stream of water fall onto the rice.

Reyna regarded her with a frown, as if contemplating whether or not Piper could ruin the meal by doing such a simple task. After a moment, she decided Piper was capable, and moved onto prepping the lasagna. Piper watched as the water rose above the rice, then shut it off. She picked out the bad grains and collected them in the palm of her hands. Afterwards, she threw the pile away in the garbage can under her sink. Piper turned around to see Reyna’s back to her as she faced Piper’s stove, and stood behind her again.

This time, Piper brushed her fingers along the soft skin at the base of her back, right above her jeans.

Reyna almost jumped out of her skin, turning around and swatting Piper’s hand again in one motion.

“Piper! Could you at least dry your hands? Christ,” Reyna gasped. Piper’s hands grabbed onto the edge of the stove on either side of her. Reyna was now trapped between Piper’s arms.

“Cooking is so boring,” Piper murmured. “It’s hot when I watch you do it...but I like being a bit more hands on.” Piper’s eyes bore into Reyna’s, black holes that sucked her in and refused to relinquish their hold on her. She could feel her heart trying to thump out of her chest, the sound of it loud in her ears. Piper tore her eyes away from Reyna’s and let them trail down to Reyna’s mouth. Her pink lips were pursed, showing a glimpse of white, slightly crooked teeth. Piper knew these lips so well, but somehow they managed to set her on fire every time they were pressed against her neck, her stomach, her inner thighs...

“Piper…” Reyna warned. Her resolve was waning fast.

Piper’s arms wrapped around Reyna’s waist again, her face come dangerously close to Reyna’s.

“Hmm?” Piper asked. It was like dangling meat in front of a hungry lion.

Reyna answered by locking Piper’s lips in a soft, sweet kiss. Piper felt a hand in her hair, and another on her back. Piper’s fingers brushed Reyna’s sides, feeling goosebumps form under her light touch. Piper’s lips pushed back against Reyna, relishing the sweet taste, the action only making her want more. She smelled jasmine and cinnamon, a sweet aroma that traveled up her nose and filled her lungs. Reyna’s lips were moving sluggishly, taking the time to deepen each kiss. Reyna always started off slow, but she built up speed quickly.

Piper was only aware of Reyna’s smell, her taste, her touch. She barely felt when Reyna’s arms snaked around Piper’s legs, lifting her up before settling her back down on the counter next to the sink. Piper wrapped her legs around Reyna’s torso, bringing her as close as she possibly could. Piper pulled at the tie that gathered all of Reyna’s dark hair in a ponytail, letting the tie fall to the floor as she tangled her hands in Reyna’s soft locks. She didn’t really know when Reyna had taken control of the situation, but Piper was happy to do whatever the raven haired girl wanted.

Reyna’s lips slipped from Piper’s, moving south to her collarbone. Piper felt the warmth of Reyna’s mouth as she sucked on her skin, throwing caution to the wind as she did so. Piper’s breathing was ragged and uneven, as if Reyna was sucking the oxygen straight out of her lungs. Piper tilted her head back, lost in the feeling of Reyna’s nails digging into the skin of her thighs and her tongue tracing the dips and curves of Piper’s body. A fierce, intense desire clouded Piper’s mind and shot through her veins. All of her reactions were becoming strictly primal, commanded by Reyna as she enslaved Piper to her touch.

Piper’s head snapped back down when she felt Reyna pull away, immediately feeling the absence. Reyna’s hands tugged at her shirt, and Piper lifted her arms to the sky as Reyna pulled it up and over her Piper’s head. Reyna then grabbed Piper’s hand, roughly pulling her off of the counter and into her arms. Piper clumsily stumbled into the other girl, who immediately caught her in a kiss. Her warm, quick hands moved up and down Piper’s sides, sending shivers up her spine. Reyna was walking backwards towards the couch, but Piper was too busy with Reyna’s tongue to notice.

Piper’s kisses were becoming more frantic, pulling on Reyna’s lips and letting go quickly only to catch them again. She let her hands explore under Reyna’s shirt, fingers roaming over the smooth skin laid over hardened muscle.

Piper grew frustrated with the lack of skin contact. She broke the kiss and grabbed the hem of Reyna’s shirt, pulling it over her head and dropping it to the floor before Reyna fell over the arm of Piper’s couch. Piper couldn't help but laugh as Reyna straightened and sat up, her hair a mess, but still unbelievably alluring.

“Oh, shut up,” she growled, reaching out to Piper. Piper obliged, collapsing onto the other girl onto the couch so that she was in her lap. Reyna’s tongue swept over the spot right below her left collarbone, planting kisses down into the dip between the curve of Piper’s breasts.

“Christ,” Piper breathed.

“I’m sorry? Is Christ the one making you whimper right now?” Reyna murmured against her skin. Piper met her eyes, unable to keep a train of thought long enough form a witty remark. Reyna’s hands reached behind Piper to unclasp her bra. Reyna pulled it away and dropped it to the floor, goosebumps rising on Piper’s exposed skin. Her eyelids fluttered shut in anticipation, her teeth biting down on her lower lip. Piper felt the other girl’s warm mouth suck her right breast into her mouth. Her hands had a firm hold on Piper’s ass. Piper’s hands entangled themselves in obsidian hair once more. She had a faint thought that she was probably pulling Reyna’s hair out, but God, she could barely concentrate on anything else but Reyna’s tongue.

Reyna’s mouth made a sharp popping sound as she sucked on Piper’s breast, now slick with evidence of the her tongue. She felt Reyna trace the center of the sensitive skin, and Piper made no effort to contain the pathetic moan that escaped her lips.

“Oh, fuck, Reyna,” Piper whispered, her voice barely audible, intoxicated by the high that Reyna was giving her.

That only made Reyna suck harder, pulling as much as she could into her mouth. Piper opened her eyes and looked down, meeting Reyna’s challenging eyes. The sight alone almost flew Piper into heaven. She removed a hand from Reyna’s hair and reached down into her underwear. She had to relieve the tension building up there, or she’d implode. 

Reyna pulled away and grabbed Piper’s hand before it could reach its destination. Piper waited for the scolding that was sure to follow, but instead, Reyna slowly lifted Piper’s fingers to her mouth. She placed them on that gifted tongue of hers, her eyes never leaving Piper’s as she tasted her. God, she was such a fucking tease. Piper couldn't stand it. Reyna knew she was driving her mad by teasing, and she savored every moment that brought Piper closer to the edge.

“I hate you,” Piper said, though the crack in her voice defied her words. Reyna grinned, knowing not to take Piper’s words seriously. Reyna slipped out from under Piper, so Piper was sitting on the couch and Reyna’s knees were on the harsh, cold tile floor. Reyna placed a kiss on the inside of Piper’s right thigh, pressing her lips against the supple skin and sucking a bit. She left a faint, red trail of kisses up Piper’s thigh, coming to right above Piper’s underwear. Reyna grabbed the hem and pulled them down Piper’s legs. Piper watched as Reyna placed her mouth right above her target.

“So...half vegetarian and half Hawaiian again?” Piper asked.

Then Reyna’s tongue lit her on fire once more, and Piper swore she could see stars.


End file.
